


Queens

by hyphae



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: Makoto picks up shogi.





	Queens

Makoto had never played but she picked things up fast. And what's more, she was as passionate about her troops as Hifumi was. Usually she was lucky to have others understand, or just put up with her quirk. 

But when Hifumi said sometihing as to the welfare of her pawn pieces, and covered her mouth in embarrassmenet, when she looked at Makoto the other girl's face was determined and resolute instead of mocking - Makoto was seriously considering the feelings of the shogi pieces, too. "You're right," Makoto said, her eyes blazing. "The player must be worthy of her pieces, how else could she be their commander?" 

Hifumi splayed her hands over the board, touching her soldiers one by one. "Sacrifice is inevitable in war, but if your tactics are worthy of your troops, they will march to their doom gladly." 

Makoto's gaze met hers above the shogi board. "And the only way to justify their deaths, so that they can watch on from the afterlife, is to achieve decisive victory." 

The commanders stared at each other above their battlefield, hearts as one, burning bright.


End file.
